the Future series:The Silent Meow
by Melinda2
Summary: Daria is feeling uncomfortable around Tom but realizes that he’s actually planning something.
1. Default Chapter

**_…The Silent Meow…_**

Melinda Bruner

A few notes before we start- Sorry about it being in script format, I just didn't feel like typing all the little "" and things, so forgive me this once.

Summary: Daria is feeling uncomfortable around Tom but realizes that he's actually planning **something**.

[Stage directions]

{Thinking}

[Scene: Daria at her computer. She is on AOL. There is e-mail from someone called Amyb123. It says:]

Hey Daria,

How are you? Is your mother okay? God, I hope not. Anyway, I was thinking about what we talked about last night and I realized that I need to help you. How about I come over in a week? I'll call ya. Later.

Love,

Amy

[Pull back to show a somewhat saddened Daria. She smiles then, and is about to turn off the computer when she gets an instant message. It's from Tsloane00]

**Tsloane00: **Hey!****

**DariaM: **Hey.

**Tsloane00:** Can you come over tomorrow? I kind of need help with my exams.

**DariaM:** Um…Sure, what time?

**Tsloane00:** Any time. But, the earlier the better.

**DariaM:** I'll be there.

**Tsloane00:** Okay, thanks! Well, I gotta run. I just came on to check my e-mail.

**DariaM:** Okay, bye Tom.

**Tsloane00:** Bye, Daria. See ya tomorrow!

**Tsloane00 signed off**

[Daria was about to turn off her computer again, when an instant message came from FeistyCR3. She turns it off]

Daria: {_Wait…Did Tom just ask me out?}_ Maybe he still does love me after all.

[Scene: The next day. Daria is walking up to Tom's doorstep and sees Kat, Angier, and Elsie drive out. Kat waves. She shrugs and rings the doorbell.]

Tom: [Opening it] Hey Daria.

[Daria's eyes open a little wide and camera pans to see Tom, a little sweaty, breathing heavily before her]

Daria: Hey…Tom.

Tom: Hi. Sorry, I was lifting weights. Come on in. [He opens the door wider]

Daria: Thanks.

Tom: Daria, I'm not sure how to start, but I didn't ask you over to study. I wanted to have a talk with you. A serious talk.

Daria: [Nods] {He's going to break up with me} what did you want to talk about?

Tom: About us.

Daria: Oh.

Tom: [Leads her to a small living room. They sit on a couch together. Daria looks pretty nervous.] Now, Daria, first of all, I'm going to say the most important thing. [He takes her hand] It's hard to say, but I need to say it. I- I- I love you. [Daria looks shocked] I love you more than I've loved any girl ever before. But I have to know how you feel about me. If this is going to fast, you need to tell me. If you like this pace, you should tell me. If you want to go faster, just tell me. We haven't been too up on communication lately and I want that to change. I want to talk to you more often. I want to take you out more often. I- I- I want to kiss you more often.

Daria: [looks near tears] Tom, I love you too. I was so worried you were going to break up with me…[covers her face] I doubt I could have taken losing you.

Tom: Are you crazy? I doubt I could live without you. God who would I talk to? You can actually make me think Daria. That's an achievement in itself.

Daria: [hugs him] Thank you, Tom. For, for everything you've ever done.

Tom: Daria, do you know what tomorrow is?

Daria: No…should I?

Tom: Well, yeah.

Daria: Can you just tell me?

Tom: It's our one-year anniversary. Don't you remember?

Daria: Has it been one year already?

Tom: It's hard to believe. Time just flies, doesn't it?

Daria: Yeah.

Tom: Well, I've got a little something planned. Be up tomorrow by 10 A.M. sharp.

Daria: Okay.

Tom: You'd better run along now. Get some sleep. [Gives her a quick kiss on the lips] I'll walk you out.

Daria: Okay. [They get to the doorway and stop] So I'll see you, tomorrow.

Tom: Yeah.

Daria: Okay.

Tom: So, you have to go now?

Daria: You're making this pretty hard.

Tom: I should be sorry.

Daria: Exactly.

Tom: All right, then.

Daria: Okay.

[Tom grabs her by the waist and pulls her in. He kisses her full force on the lips. It lasts for a while, and the camera sees Tom's hand lower to her butt. They pull away from each other for a second; Daria wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in again. After awhile they break away and Daria looks wistful]

Tom: Daria…

Daria: Tom, I'm going to miss you. Until 10.

Tom: Bye.

[Daria leaves. Cut to: the next morning. Quinn's room. Daria, stills in her PJ's sneaks in and rummages though her closet]

Daria: (Various No's) Yes! [She pulls out some stretch jeans and a backless silver mesh shirt] Today's a special day, all right.

[Cut to Daria's room. Music: Mya, Takin' me over. We see a towel drop, then Daria picking up the jeans, then the shirt. Then she looks up into the mirror, and smiles. The shirt shows off her figure without looking too trashy. Daria puts on black mascara and eyeliner, then clear lip-gloss. She pulls her boots on, and looks at the clock. It says 9:54. She brushes her hair and blow-dries it. Then the doorbell rings. She rushes downstairs]

Daria: (OS) If there are any cameras they'll never see the light of day ever again. [She walks down the stairs, gripping the rail] Hey, Tom. [Tom is holding twelve pure red roses. Helen has a bouquet of jonquils]

Tom: Daria! [He walks up to the foot of the stairs and takes her hand] You look absolutely gorgeous. [He gives her the flowers] These are for you.

Daria: Tom, I'm amazed.

Tom: You have always amazed me, Daria.

Helen: Oh, Tom, thank you once again for the flowers. I love jonquils.

Daria: You brought my mom flowers. All, right, Jake, get out the camera. I don't care what I'm wearing, and I want to remember this day forever.

[They take a few pictures, Tom with his arms around Daria's waist, Tom and Daria kissing, etc., etc.]

Tom: I hate to break this up but Daria, we have to go. Bye Helen, Bye Jake.

Daria: Bye, Mom, Dad. [She takes Tom's arm and leaves]

Helen: Why can't Quinn's boyfriends be like that?

[Cut to: Tom's car. They are driving]

Daria: [Smelling her roses] Tom, I don't know what to say. We've been together a year, and you still surprise me every day. I've never gotten roses before in my life. Thank you.

Tom: You're welcome.

Daria: Where are we going?

Tom: You'll see. I have this day all planned out, and you probably wont know one thing we're doing till we do it.

Daria: Wait, thirteen roses? Isn't it usually twelve?

Tom: Well, you've never been a conformist so I thought, hell, you should have conformist roses.

Daria: Talk about logic. [Smells the roses again]

Tom: Here we are. [He pulls into a stable]

Daria: Horseback riding?

Tom: Yeah. We're going for a long walk to talk.

[Cut to the stable]

Tom: This one is mine.

Daria: Tom, I didn't know you rode horses.

Tom: Yeah, my family does together. That's Elsie's named Chad [Points to a cream colored pony with white hair] that's my mom's, Green-spire, [points to a brown and white horse] and that's my dad's, Rocky [points to a gray gelding] this is my horse, Kismet. [Points to a black horse with black hair] But I call him Kizzy.

Daria: Whom am I riding?

Tom: Kizzy.

Daria: Then whom are you riding?

Tom: Kizzy.

Daria: Oh. Oh!

Tom: If you don't want to, I can ride Chad or Rocky…

Daria: No, that's fine.

Tom: Great.

[Cut to: Outside. Kizzy has a gray blanket on and a bridle. Daria looks worried]

Tom: Here, I'll help you up. [cups his hands] Put your left foot here.

[After a struggle, Daria is mounted]

Daria: This is really high, Tom.

Tom: You'll get used to it. [He jumps on behind Daria] Now take the reins and make Kizzy move by pressing your heels just a little.[After awhile they are going at a slow pace. Tom has his arms around Daria's waist. Daria has a death grip on the reins.] How are you feeling?

Daria: Pretty good. This is actually pretty fun.

Tom: Yeah. So how are things going today? Are you happy so far?

Daria: Yeah.

Tom: Good. But the best is yet to come.

Daria: It's hard to believe we've been more than friends for a year.

Tom: Kissing you was one of the smartest things I've ever done, I think. Considering the circumstances, if I broke up with Jane, **then** asked you out you'd have said no in a second.

Daria: Yeah.

Tom: But that doesn't mean it was right.

Daria: [shrugs] Doesn't mean it was wrong.

[Cut to: Back at the stable. Daria and Tom get into Tom's car]

Tom: Fun?

Daria: Yeah. But now where?

Tom: You'll see.

[The car pulls into Pizza King]

Daria: Real Class, Tom.

Tom: Lunch.

Daria: Okay.

[They sit at the regular booth and get their pizza. Tom puts his hand on top of Daria's as their pizza comes. It is covered with pepperoni]

Tom: 365 Pepperoni's. Count them if you don't believe me.

Daria: One for each day…

Tom: …we have been together.

[They laugh and start eating their pizza. Cut to Tom's Car again.]

Tom: Here we are, again.

Daria: (Leaning on Tom's shoulder] Ugh. I ate too many days.

Tom: Well, you better perk up for where we're going next. It's going to be fun.

Daria: [Leans closer to Tom and grips his arm] I don't do 'fun.'

Tom: Here we are. This is one of the parts I've been waiting for.

Daria: A psychic, Tom? You know I don't believe in that crap.

Tom: I know, but I do, and I want to see what's in the future for us.

Daria: Well, you will have a slow agonizing death.

Tom: And leave you a widow? I don't think so. [Takes her arm] Now come on. [They walk in and talk to the secretary. Her nametag reads Heaven L. Angel] Appointment for Sloane/Morgendorffer.

Heaven: Yes. Go on in through the blue beaded curtains.

Tom: Thanks.

[They enter, and sit on small pillows. Madame Tara is sitting cross-legged and shuffling Tarot cards]

Daria: I love what you've done to the place.

Tara: Thomas, is it? You'll go first, then I'll do Daria's, then a couple reading. Shuffle these. [Gives him the Tarot cards. He does, and Tara starts] this first card is the Present Influence. Ah, the Sun. This card means you live in wealth, triumph and happiness. The second card is your immediate obstacle, represented by the reversed fool. That means you did something stupid, but it worked out well. Next is the immediate goal. The world? Are you a perfectionist, Tom? [He nods] Well, it shows. Your ultimate goal is too be perfect. Card number 4 is past Events. Oh, this is not good. The Hanged man…I suspect you've hurt someone in the past. Hurt someone very badly. [Daria and Tom look at each other in disbelief and then turn back to Tara] Don't worry about it. Card 5 tells of Past Foundation-What happened in very far past. Death…I suspect someone died at a very young age for you, Tom. [Tom's mouth hangs open. Daria takes his hand] we are now on card 6, which are future events. The Wheel of Fortune represents your card 6. The Wheel of Fortune symbol symbolizes luck and Fate. The next card is about how people around you treat you. Temperance, this means Patience and friendship. People want to be close to you but can't open up well enough to show their true feelings. Your next card, Card 8 is about how others see you. The pope! How wonderful! People look to you for advice. Now this card is very important. It shows your greatest hopes and fears. The Emperor? Thomas, you will be a great accomplisher. One of the most successful men ever. Now, the final card. This is the Final Result card. It symbolizes what is most important to you at this point in time. The lovers? Tell me, Thomas, is the most important priority in your life right now Daria over there?

Tom: Yes! How did you know that?

Tara: It's all in the cards and I see you've been putting her ahead of your family a lot.

Tom: Yeah.

Tara: That's great, kids. Okay, Daria. Shuffle the cards. [She does] Card 1…

[Cut to after Daria's reading has been finished. Daria looks scared to death. It was obviously a very grounding experience.]

Tom: Daria? Are you okay?

Daria: I'm- I'm fine.

Tara: Sorry, but I just read the cards.

Daria: Well, thank you, but we really need to go.

Tom: Hold on Daria! We need to see what's in the future for…us.

Daria: Oh yeah. Well, okay.

Tara: Thomas, pick two cards, Daria pick two cards. [They do so] Thomas, turn your first card over. [He does] This card is your first girlfriend. I see it wasn't a pleasant experience, no? Daria, turn your first over. [She does] You are destined to be with your first boyfriend. Get back together with him and see how things have changed. Now, turn your cards over to see what is in store for you both. [They do so, revealing an identical gold ring on both cards. Tara rubs her eyes in disbelief] Oh my stars!

Daria: We aren't going to die, are we?

Tom: Tara, what does that mean?

Tara: [Calling to the secretary] Heaven! Heaven get in here now before I faint! [She starts fanning herself]

Tom: What is it?

Heaven: [Entering] Tara? Are you all right?

Tara: No. No, I'm not. Look at the cards.

Heaven: (Wistfully) The double rings…

Tara: The double rings…

Daria: The double rings? [Long Pause]

Tom: I gather it's my turn now?

Heaven: The double rings. You don't understand. You couldn't understand.

Daria: Tara?

Tara: There is no way you could have gotten the double rings unless you are [Long pause] Soul mates.

Daria and Tom: What?

Heaven: That's right. The double rings have barely ever come up. **Ever**.

Daria: Soul mates? Me…Tom?

Tom: Daria, I…

Heaven: This is phenomenal.

Daria: Oh, yeah. This **is** phenomenal.

[Cut to: Tom's car. Tom is driving]

Tom: (Holds out a penny) Penny for your thoughts?

Daria: Don't get cheap on me, Sloane.

Tom: (Nods) All right. (Takes the penny back) I withdraw my penny.

Daria: I was just thinking about the double rings. You know, soul mates.

Tom: I was too.

Daria: Never mind. So what's next on our ever fun-filled agenda?

Tom: Now is the tricky part. You have to go somewhere until I'm ready for you to come to my house. So- you want to go back to your house or what?

Daria: Ugh. Um, how about the mall?

(Cut to the mall. Daria's just getting out of the car)

Tom: So I'll pick you up at six.

Daria: Okay. Bye.

(Cut to: Later in the evening. Tom already picked Daria up. Daria and Tom have already had dinner at Tom's house. Daria's about to leave when Tom stops her.)

Tom: Wait.

Daria: Tom I have to get home. 

Tom: Just wait a second, Daria, there's something I have to give you.

Daria: What?

Tom: This. (He pulls out a box)

Daria: You're not proposing are you?

Tom: Not exactly. (He opens the box to show the glistening diamond bracelet, lying on a soft bed of cotton)

Daria: Tom- I can't take that! It's- it's expensive!

Tom: That's why I want you to have it.

Daria: Tom- I can't. It's not right.

Tom: Daria you don't need to do what's right all the time. (He slips the bracelet around her wrist) Now just be grateful.

Daria: If there's anything I'm grateful for- it's you, Tom. It's you.

Tom: I know. I hate to do this- but you better go now. Your mom's probably worried to death. Not to mention your dad. I'll drive you home.

(Cut to: Daria's front porch)

Daria: Well, Tom, It's been- unbelievable. Next year it's my turn.

Tom: It's okay, really. Goodnight, Daria. (He kisses her, then she pulls back and kisses him, his hand trailing downward… Daria pulls away)

Daria: Night, Tom.

Tom: Goodnight. (Daria's about to go in) Oh, and Daria- look in the box your bracelet came in later, okay?

Daria: Sure.

(Cut to: Daria in her room. She opens the midnight blue velvet box and pushes back the soft cotton. There is a note underneath. She takes it out and reads it)

Daria: (VO) Dear Daria, this is just something I've wanted to give to you for a long, long time. I don't expect anything from you in return, just your love and respect. Happy Anniversary, Ms. Morgendorffer. Love, Tom. (Daria clenches the note to her hand. She gets an idea and walks into Quinn's room)

(Cut to: Quinn's room. Quinn's laying on the floor listening to BSB's The Call)

Daria: Look at this, Quinn. (She shows Quinn her wrist)

Quinn: Where'd you get that?!?!

Daria: My boyfriend. (She smirks) It's pure diamond and gold. Worth a fortune. You can look at it sometime if you want.

Quinn: (Angry) Ooooh!

…The End…


	2. Chadash

**~Chadash~**

Melinda Bruner

Summary: It's Daria and **Somebody's** wedding- who do you think?

Daria slipped the diamond bracelet around her right wrist. She couldn't remember a day she felt so happy. She looked up to the mirror in front of her. She wasn't the sixteen-year-old outcast she was before now. She was twenty-four, out of college a year now, and today was- her wedding day. The elegant white dress draped around her shoulders and hugged her curves. She looked back to her twenty-two year old sister, standing in the doorway.

"Quinn!" Daria exclaimed as she rushed toward her sister. They hugged, and Daria pulled back. 

"Daria! You look so great today. That dress looks great!"

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"Oh, stop!"

Quinn had been a successful designer since she got out of high school. She and Stacy Rowe had bonded in Junior and senior years, leaving the fashion club together and making their own label- Quincy Stain. The name was a bit unusual to say the least, but over the years, Quinn had some how lost the sense of fashion she liked and changed to punk rock clothes. Daria's wedding dress had been a big step. But it fit her perfectly and everything was fine. Daria looked Quinn up and down in her silver bridesmaid dress. She smiled. Quinn smiled back. Quinn's red-orange hair cascaded down her back like an unruly waterfall. Daria didn't want to make her sister feel unimportant, but there was someone she had to see.

"Quinn? Could you get Jane for me, please?"

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Daria sat in the Everest chair and touched the diamonds strung together on her wrist. She remembered the day Tom had given it to her; it was their one-year anniversary. [Fade to Flashback]

"Just wait a second, Daria, there's something I have to give you."

"What?"

"This." Tom pulled out a box.

"You're not proposing are you?" She asked him skeptically.

"Not exactly." He opened the box to show the glistening diamond bracelet, lying on a soft bed of cotton.

"Tom- I can't take that! It's- it's expensive!"

"That's why I want you to have it."

"Tom- I can't. It's not right."

"Daria you don't need to do what's right all the time." He slipped the bracelet around her wrist. "Now just be grateful."

"If there's anything I'm grateful for- it's you, Tom. It's you."

[Fade out of flashback]

Jane entered and closed the door quietly. Her shaggy tiger-striped hair brushed against her cheek. She looked up at Daria, and ran to her. At the same time, Daria looked up and ran to Jane. They hugged.

"Daria- you look great."

"Thank you, Jane, or rather, Mrs. Tyler.'

"Yeah. I'm going to miss you. I'll barely ever see you anymore."

"I know. But we really have to move to Maine for business. Lawndale just isn't right anymore."

"I got an idea. You can just name one of your kids after me, okay? Then you'll have **a** Jane, if not **the** Jane."

Suddenly, a man came in.

"Mrs. Tyler? It's almost time for your entrance." He said.

"Okay. Bye Daria." She hugged Daria again and walked out. Daria watched her leave. Then the door opened again. Jake stepped in.

"Daria…"

"Oh hi Dad."

"You're not a kiddo anymore. Why didn't anyone tell me, dammit!"

"Dad, it's okay."

"I know. Here I am, to walk you down the aisle like I promised."

"I still don't remember that."

"I know ya don't, kiddo."

"Where's mom?"

"She already walked down the aisle kiddo."

The door opened again.

"Ms. Morgendorffer? It's your turn."

Daria looked at herself one last time in the mirror. She took a deep breath and walked out of her dressing room with Jake. They stopped in front of a black curtain. Daria took in her breath as she heard 'Dum-dum-da-dum.' The usher opened the curtain, and Daria took a step out. A million flashes seemed to hit her eyes, though there were only two cameras. Daria smiled. She took delicate steps, taking her time. At last she got to the alter. She passed her bouquet to Jane and looked at _him_. The one she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Or at least until the divorce. She smirked at this thought. The man began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here…"

Daria zoned him out and focused on staring into the icy-green eyes of the man across from her.

"Do you, Daria Morgendorffer, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health 'till death do you part? (Sorry I don't know the whole thing by heart)"

Daria paused. Would she be sarcastic, or should she say the classic 'I do?' She looked over to Aunt Amy and got her answer.

"Well, unless I find someone better." There were a few stifled laughs, and the man across from her smiled. "But I won't, so I do."

Daria smiled up at him as the pastor continued. Daria didn't even listen. She was in a whole other world. She saw his lips say 'I do.' Ah, the interesting part. She started listening again.

"Very well. If anyone here thinks these two should not be wed than speak now or forever hold your peace."

Daria looked out to Elsie, who opened her mouth, but decided not to say anything. Elsie was twenty now, and just as mature as ever.

"Thank you. Now the bride and groom will exchange vows."

Daria listened to his vow, his vow of commitment and trust, of everything a girl could want. She cocked her head to the side and watched. When he was finished, Jane handed her the slip of paper.

"When we first met, I absolutely despised of you. Now look where we are. I always saw you as a threat to my best friend and my friendship. But then the time- the time I got in your car. Well, we know what happened. I won't share it here. But we always had a secret bond, Tom, from farmer Trent to boyfriend, to fiancée; we've gone so far and done so much. The double rings on our one-year anniversary- they were real. They were real. All I want to say is I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't imagine life without you." When Daria finished she had tears around her eyes she wiped away.

"Thank you, Daria and Tom. Now Tom, take the ring and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." He slipped it on her finger.

"Daria?"

"With this ring, I thee wed." She put the ring on his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tom looked into Daria's eyes as he pulled up her veil. He pulled her closer and they kissed. But they both new it was no ordinary kiss. It was their first kiss being married. Everyone applauded. Daria and Tom walked down the aisle together smiling. Everyone threw rice. Sam and Chris Griffin threw rice at Jake. Jake returned it back. They got into a white limo decorated with 'Just married' on the back. And they drove off.

~The End~


End file.
